This invention relates to an articulation device between vamp and leg, particularly for ski boots.
In plastics ski boots, the articulation between the boot vamp and leg is obtained by a coupling comprising pairs of hinges on opposing sides of the boot.
This design leads to uncomfortable outward swelling of the boot and the presence of hard surfaces inside the boot, precisely at those projecting parts of the foot which because of this are notably more exposed to abrasion or injury.
A further disadvantage of this design is the difficulty of interchanging the vamp and leg.
A further design provides a removable coupling between the vamp and leg, formed by means of a pin with a head projecting from the vamp, which engages with a slot formed in the lower zone of the leg.
Although this design has considerable advantages over previous techniques, in that it enables the legs to be interchanged while keeping the same vamp, it has the disadvantage of not sufficiently limiting the possible lateral swing of the leg with respect to the vamp.
Even though this disadvantage is not serious, it is however particularly felt by those skiers who practice skiing at the competitive level.